De la vez que Francia fue golpeado
by FatInsideHorror
Summary: Porque Francis ya estaba un poquito harto de escuchar las quejas de Arthur sobre Alfred. FrUK


**N/A:**** No está demás decir que ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Himaruya, yo quise jugar un rato con ellos por mero ocio.**

* * *

**De la vez que Francia fue golpeado**

El sonrojo en sus mejillas iba en aumento; su sonrisa comenzaba a ensancharse más y más, manteniendo ese brillo pervertido en la comisura de sus labios, tornándose más socarrona y tonta de lo normal. ¡Ah! A pesar de ser algo tan característico en él era tan divertido verlo en ese estado.

A su lado estaba Inglaterra, con la frente recargada sobre la barra y con la mano derecha ocupada sosteniendo una cerveza.

Francia lo volteó a ver manteniendo aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lo odio tanto—balbuceó con rencor—, a Estados Unidos, lo odio tanto—aclaró e inmediatamente la sonrisa de Francis dejó de existir.

Cuando aceptó salir a beber sabía que tendría que aguantarse las quejas del "joven caballero", pero aún así no le importó, vamos, no todos los días puedes tener el honor de que la bella nación de Inglaterra pase a tu casa sólo para invitarte un trago.

—Cállate— le soltó en voz baja y esperando que no lo hubiera oído.

—Pero es que sigue siendo tan chiquito...—Hizo una ademán y luego representó la palabra "pequeño" con sus dedos, separando el pulgar y el índice un poco— Y sigue estando gordito...

El rubio enarcó las cejas al ver a Inglaterra pellizcarse la panza.

—Alfred siempre fue más gordito que Matthew ¿sabes?—Arthur tomó de la camisa a Francis y lo jaló, sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros.

—Oye, Arthur...

—I hate him so much!—Le soltó del agarre empujándolo hacia atrás— Why did he go? Es... ¿Es por mi comida? Francis ¿Cocino feo o por qué me abandonó el imbécil?— hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire— Y yo que di mi mejor esfuerzo por criarlo... _Cursed United States_! I miss him.

Estados Unidos esto, Estados Unidos aquello, Estados Unidos esto otro, Estados Unidos hasta en la sopa.

—SE FUE Y NO QUIERE VOLVER— levantó los brazos para darle más dramatismo.

Bien, si no se callaba tendría que empezar a tomar medidas extremas.

—Extraño cuando se paraba a media noche porque mojaba la cama, o cuando tiraba al pequeño Canadá al suelo y luego lo aplastaba porque estaban jugando; o aquella vez que por accidente se me perdió en la calle. Lo extraño, Francis, si vuelve juro que aprendo a cocin...

Sintió los labios del francés sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos de sorpresa, incluso los exageró un poco.

Frunció el ceño.

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido: En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Francis se encontraba en el suelo observando de cerca a las hormigas del local pasar muy cerca de su rostro. Llevaba una marca del puño de Inglaterra sobre su mejilla.

—_BLOODY HELL_, FRANCIS. Que esté borracho no significa que puedas aprovecharte de mí, bastardo.

—Mira el lado positivo, _mon amour_, ya has dejado de hablar de Alfred y lo mucho que te hace falta.

Arthur relajó un poco su expresión y se sentó en el banco, calló un momento, pero cuando habló no dijo otra cosa que no fuera "Pagas".

Francis rodó sobre sí para quedar boca arriba sobre la fría madera, se recargó sobre sus codos para observar cómo Inglaterra se alejaba con dirección a la puerta. Sonrió y se recostó nuevamente, realmente la madera era cómoda, cerró los ojos.

Sintió que le besaban nuevamente y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los ojos verdes de Arthur.

—_I hate you so much_— le susurró y se giró dispuesto a dejar por fin el lugar.

Francia sonrió y se paró con el apoyo de un banco sobre el cuál después se sentó y pidió la cuenta. Al final de todo, no había sido una mala noche.

Volvería a invitar a Inglaterra a beber en otra ocasión.

El cantinero le pasó la factura.

Casi se le caen los ojos al ver todo lo que había tomado el cejón.

EN SU VIDA VOLVERÍA A INVITARLE A BEBER.

* * *

_Holi. Sé que debería de estar actualizando otras cosas, pero no pude evitar escribir esto, realmente no sé si sea algo cliché, pero disfruté escribiéndolo. Sin más que decir, si ya me leyeron hasta acá, quiero agradecerles, me hacen feliz._

_Gracias por leer. *besos*_

**Fecha de corrección: 10/04/2015**


End file.
